shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
film starts with a bright sunny day at a windmill as Thomas puffs along his branch line Narrator: It was a bright, sunny day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was working on his branch line with his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel Thomas: [cheekily] Keep an eye out for Bertie, Clarabel. I don't want him taking me by surprise. Clarabel: [angry] You should stop thinking about racing, Thomas. saw Bertie crossing the bridge above him and charges forward Annie: And keep your eyes on the... Thomas starts racing RAILS! Annie and Clarabel: Ooooh! whistles catching Bertie's attention and he honks back. They start racing. Thomas passes under the bridge at great speed Clarabel: Not so fast! Rainbow Dash: Girls, it's just for fun! Let Thomas race if he wants to! Fuli: Yeah! Besides, this is my kind of travel style! Connor Lacey: Yee-haw! looks at the road but Bertie isn't there. Then the bus races into view and they drive and puff side by side Thomas: Maybe you should just give up now, Bertie! You know I'm going to win! Bertie: You won't if you don't look where you're going! (chuckles) Thomas: (gasp) Twilight Sparkle: Look out! a construction going on just ahead. Thomas manages to avoid it just in time Annie: Slow down, Thomas! The signal! The signal! Mewtwo: Look who's up ahead! looks and gasps seeing Toby approaching him from the other direction Thomas: Express coming through! signalman quickly switches the points Toby: Oh, oh! speeds past Toby into a siding behind the signalbox as Toby stops Toby: Thomas! Applejack: Sorry, Toby! Jimmy Z: That won't happen again! Thomas: (chuckles) spots Bertie up ahead and speeds up Bertie: Looks like I'm going to win this time! (chuckles) Uh-oh! Oh, no! the excavator is ahead of him. Bertie slows down and tries to get by Oliver Bertie: Oh, no! Out of the way! Oliver: Oh, Bertie! I'm so sorry! No, no, don't push! Thomas: laughs Better luck next time, Bertie! Oliver: Oh, let me just turn around here. Bertie: Typical. Why it is always me? Oliver: Oh, I'm sorry, my friend. Thin Clergyman rides on his bike and stop to look at the direction that Bertie's heading. The opening credits play as Thomas speeds on on his branch line. The title appears and it said: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Narrator: The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. scene changes to Ffarquhar Station where Thomas stops Annie: furious (groans). At last. Never again. Oh, Thomas, you know the Fat Controller DOESN'T approve of you RACING! Thomas: naughtily Ha, ha! Nonsense! What does he know? I've been racing on my branch line for years! mischievously wheeshing his steam all over Annie's face causing her to cough Clarabel: irritated Well, I know that your passengers don't like being bounced about like peas in a frying pan! Girl: Yay! Lightning McQueen: You were saying? rolls her eyes Maisie Lockwood: But they're right, Thomas. You need to be more careful when you do that. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. It's good to race but you've need to be careful of what's ahead of you. Pikachu: Pika. Discord: Well, if you ask me, Annie and Clarabel are just race poopers and won't support racing very much. Chris Kratt: And besides, didn't you two learn not to complain about Thomas racing after being pulled by Caitlin by now? and Clarabel look at each other in realization Annie: Oh, I guess we forgot. Clarabel: Yeah. Thanks for the reminder. Chris Kratt: Don't mention it. Martin Kratt: Now say sorry to Thomas. Annie and Clarabel: Sorry, Thomas. Bertie: when seeing that Thomas had won It's not fair! I'm always getting stuck behind slow vehicles. Ever since they started work on that new branch line. Clarabel: '(gasps) New branch line? Irelanders: What? guard blew his whistle for Thomas to go '''Annie: '''What new branch line? '''Bertie: '''Oh, the one that's going to run from Arlesburgh Harbour up to Harwick. Kion: Whoa, can you believe it? Sunset Shimmer: A new branch line. Connor Lacey: Yes. It's very amazing. Bunga: More like un-Bunga-livable! Izzy: It's cool. '''Annie: '''If The Fat Controller has a new branch line..... '''Clarabel: '''He might close down our old branch line. '''Thomas: '(laughs) Honestly, you two. My branch line is the most important part of the whole railway. I'II always be The Fat Controller's number one engine. scene changes to a forest where Marion is puffing down the line to the new branch line construction site '''Narrator: '''Marion, the railway steam shovel, was on her way to work on the construction of the Fat Controller's new branch line. '''Marion: '''Oh, this is a nice place. Look at all those lovely trees. It's almost like a little enchanted forest. Ooh, the kind of place you'd find fairies and elves and magical creatures. (giggles) Oh... I wonder how much further it is until we get there. Not that I'm bored or anything, but it would be nice to start some digging. Maybe I'II dig up something new and surprising..... whizzes past her Marion: Ooh! What was that? It looked like.... Oh, but it couldn't be. Because it's not possible. shape whizzes by behind a building Marion: Ooh! I must be seeing things. I don't want to be seeing things. The best way to stop yourself seeing things is to shut your eyes. Then you can't see anything.... Ow! '''Toad: Oooh!! stops and realizes she's bumped into Toad the brake van. The trucks bump into Oliver the engine Oliver: shocked Toad! What was that?! moves her shovel up to see Toad's okay. He opens one of his eyes. She gives a beautiful smile. She chuffs next to Oliver is looks bored Toad: It's that steam shovel, Mr. Oliver. Ms. Marion! Marion: hesitantly Sorry! Sorry, Oliver! I'm so sorry. I had my eyes closed. I just didn't want any more nasty surprises- Ooooh! small red engine passes up the chute, making her scream and rolls back to Toad Toad: It's only Mike! chuckles Marion: scared Ah!! Toad: Oh, and Rex, too! Marion: terrified WHAT!? small green engine puffs up to her, followed by a small blue engine Toad: '''And Bert! '''Marion: Oh! Toad: Haven't you ever seen a miniature engine before, Marion? Marion: Well, I've seen small engines, but, those engines are very small. Very, very small. Very, very, ve- Are they real? Mike: '''(grumpy) Real?! Of course we're real! We bring all the ballast to put under your track! '''Bert: And wool for making clothes. Rex: And passengers too! and Bert whistles and puffs off Marion: 'What magical little engines. (gasps) That's it! Magic! They must be. I bet they make wishes come true. Don't you think so, Toad? Toad? Where are you going? '''Toad: '''Mr Oliver and I are helping build the new branch line today. '''Marion: '''But you're not a digger, Toad. And neither is Oliver. He's more of a.... I bet you wish you could dig, though. I mean everyone wishes they could be a digger. '''Toad and Marion: '(laughs) '''Toad: '''I don't know, Marion. There are other ways to help besides digging, you know. '''Marion: '''Well, I don't know about..... Oh! (panting) else whizzes by Marion. The scene changes to the construction yard where Duck is shunting some flatbeds with rails on them '''Narrator: Duck, the Great Western Engine, was working in the construction yard, where supplies for the new branch line were being delivered. reverses a bit when Donald and Douglas arrive much to his delight Duck: Ah! Well, I never! Donald and Douglas! Haven't seen you two around in a while! Donald: We only went to collect some more rails and sleepers. Douglas: Aye, so ye can build some more track, that's all! Duck: chuckles Well, I don't know. But it feels like you've been gone for ages. duo set off Douglas: Cheerio! Duck: Oh, uh, cheerio! Uh, don't leave it so long, next time! laughs a construction worker lights dynamite before running over to Jack, who is covering his face with his bucket Narrator: The men were using dynamite to blast away the rock as they worked to level the ground for the tracks to be laid. dynamite explodes and the workman give Jack a thumb's up. The camera pans out to view Alfie next to Jack Narrator: Jack and Alfie from the Sodor Construction Company were part of the team too. arrives Jack and Alfie: Oliver! Oliver: Hello, Alfie. Hello, Jack. Sorry I'm late. I took a wrong turn. Jack: chuckles Well, at least you're here now. camera pans out to show tracks being laid Narrator: It takes a very big team to build a new branch line. and Douglas arrive with Marion, Oliver and Toad Donald: Here we are! at Tidmouth Sheds next morning, the engines and Irelanders are awake but Thomas is still asleep Narrator: The next morning at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His fire kept going out and there wasn't enough steam. Connor Lacey: Ugh, not again. Maisie Lockwood: What's not again, Connor? Connor Lacey: Thomas is still asleep like he was when we first met him. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. His firebox keeps going out just like it did back then. Maisie Lockwood: Oh. Aviva Corcovado: Thomas Come on! Wake up! Brock: I think he just evolved into a Snorelax. Beshte: What's a Snorelax? Pokedex: Snorelax, a Normal-type Pokemon and the evolved form of Munchlax. Very lazy. Just eats and sleeps. As its rotund bulk builds, it becomes steadily more slothful. Captain Jake: Whoa. That's a cool fact. Koki: If you ask me, Thomas' just like Jimmy when he sleeps some of the time. Jimmy Z: Hey! Koki: It's true. Apple Bloom: Guess we better see to his firebox to get it started up. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. the other engines You guys go ahead. We'll catch up. whistles and puffs out of his berth Percy: Wake up, lazybones. James: (laughs) Too much racing after buses, I'd say. Henry: Gordon will be waiting for his coaches. Thomas: (yawns) Let him wait. Dusty Crophopper: Wait. What?! Let him wait?! The Mask: (in Barry Benson's voice) Thomas, how could you say that? Thomas: What? I need a few more minutes sleep. Kim Possible: But you can't sleep now. We've got work to do. Darling Charming: Yes, so up and at them this instant! Thomas: (yawns) In a minute. Irelanders: in frustration Gordon is waiting at Knapford Gordon: [angry] Oh, the indignity. In full steam at the platform and no coaches to pull! puffs into the yard with the Irelanders Annie: Thomas! It's time for our first train! Thomas: [cheekily] Sorry, Annie and Clarabel, but I have to fetch lazy Gordon's coaches first! hears him Gordon: [annoyed] I heard that, Thomas! Thomas: [cheekily] But you are lazy Gordon; otherwise, you fetch your own coaches! Scootaloo: But Thomas, that's your job. Gordon: Yes, Thomas, you should listen to Rainbow Dash's number one fan. You know full well that tender engines are too big for shunting! That's what silly little tank engines are for! Connor Lacey: Gordon! Thomas: [cheekily] "Silly little tank engines"? Well, Maybe this silly little tank engine should take the express today! whistles and push the express forward Misty: Thomas! Stop! What are you doing?! Thomas: Bye, Gordon! Gordon: (gasps) Thomas! What are you doing!? Come back with my coaches! Thomas: [cheekily] You'll have to to catch me first! Gordon: [furious] Stop, Thomas! Raven Queen: Thomas, you don't know what you're doing! Stop! Toby: [scream in terror] Uh-oh Thomas, Look out. The signal is red! signal turns red and Thomas gasps Gordon: [off-screen; furious] Come back! Emily: Thomas! (she slam on her brakes) Thomas: Uh-oh! Gordon: [off-screen; furious] Come back here! stop but the express coaches keep going and they nearly crash into Emily as they derailed at the points at the junction Gordon, Annie and Irelanders: (gasps) watches this in terror Thomas: [terrified] Uh oh! What have I done?! coaches piled up across all the tracks and all the signals change to red Gordon and Irelanders: [furious] THOMAS!!!!! scene changes to Max and Monty rolls past Marion Narrator: Over on the new branch line, Marion was helping to widen a new cutting. Marion: Rocks! Ooh, yes. ... Oh! Hello, Donald. Want to play "Guess what's in my shovel?" Donald: Sorry, Marion. I have nae time for fun and games. saw Oliver the Excavator Marion: Oh. Oh! Hello? You over there. Excuse me? reverses and turns around to face her Marion: Would you like to play "Guess what's in my shovel?" Oliver: But all I have in my shovel is dirt and rocks. Marion: I know. but it's still fun and we can take turns. Um, oh, sorry. I don't know your name. I'm Marion. Pleased to meet you. And you are? Oliver: I'm Oliver. Marion: Oliver. suddenly looks all over the excavator in shock Marion: But... But... You can't be Oliver. I mean, you were a railway engine. Oliver: No. I wasn't an engine, I was... Marion: Well, how did you turn into a digger, an excavator? Oliver: No... Marion: That could only happen by.... (gasps) Magic! looks confused at this Marion: Those little engines! I knew it! They are magic. And you actually did it. You made a wish and they turned you into a digger like me. Well, I don't blame you. Oliver: [chuckling] Ah! Marion: But maybe I should make a wish, too. Oh, what could I wish for? Hmm, uh, let me see. I would like to be able to float on water or maybe fly. [gasps] Yes, yes, yes! Stanley puffs past, the ground shakes and cracks. The scene changes back to Knapford where The Fat Controller is surveying the damage The Fat Controller: [grumbling] Ohh, dear oh dear! How on Earth did this happen!? Oh... Narrator: The Fat Controller was not very happy when he discovered what Thomas had done! Thomas: [desperately] But it's not my fault, sir! Gordon must have been at the wrong platform, sir, and Emily was coming in very fast, and Toby was... The Fat Controller: [angry] Oh! Enough, Thomas! It wasn't Gordon or Emily who caused this accident! It was YOU! Thomas: [stuttering; desperate] B-b-b-but I...! The Fat Controller: [still angry] Perhaps, YOU should spend some time shunting cars in the construction yard! Thomas: [terrified] The construction yard!? What do you mean, sir?! The Fat Controller: [angry] I'm sending you to work on the new branch line, Thomas. Maybe that will help you think about being a little less cheeky. grins with pleasure and delight to which the Irelanders glare at him for doing so. Sam turns to Thomas Fireman Sam: Thomas, that was a very silly and dangerous thing you just did there. I know Gordon was being rude to you and that you're just being cheeky as usual but was taking his coaches really a way to retaliate? looks down in regret Connor Lacey: (to Gordon) Gordon, what you did to Thomas was not nice! Remember what I said about underestimating little engines?! just looks away in annoyance Leonard: I, I think we need to settle this later. Sir Topham Hatt doesn't seem to believe us and Thomas right now. James Jones: Besides, we need to see what the new branch line is like. Maisie Lockwood: (putting a hand on Connor to calm him down) Connor, it'II be alright later on and we will get Sir Topham Hatt to believe us about Gordon. Connor Lacey: down Fine. If you say so. Thomas: But, sir, what about my branch-line? Ryan: Branch line? purple tank engine named Ryan puffs up Ryan: I think that's where I'm meant to be working! The Fat Controller: [happy] Ahh, Ryan! My new tank engine! You're here! Irelanders: Huh?! Thomas: [hesitantly] New tank engine? But... The Fat Controller: C'mon, Ryan, let's get started. scene changes to Douglas puffing over the ground which is continuing to crack Narrator: '''Meanwhile at the new branch line, there was another kind of trouble. and some workman saw this and Donald approaching. They then try to stop him '''Workman: '''Huh? Hey, it's Donald! Stop, stop! It's not safe! put on his brakes and stop just in time. An alarm goes off and engineers come over and inspect it, deciding that it's not safe. They put up danger signs to warn everyone of the danger as the crew went to re-route the track '''Narrator: '''The ground of the recently dug cutting was weak and unstable. Engineers were called and declared it unsafe. They put up signs to warn everyone of the danger and made plans to reroute the track. scene changes to Arlesburgh Junction where the miniature engines, Mike, Bert and Rex are bringing ballast to the chute for the new branch line '''Narrator: Rex, Bert and Mike were busy bringing all the ballast that would be needed for the new branch line. Rex: [laughs] Hello down there! Bert: Hello up there! [Mike toots as he puffs by.] Mike: Hello down there and up there! Rex: (laughs) Hello? What's this? arrives with the Irelanders on board feeling cross and upset about losing his branch line as Bert notices Bert: Oh dear, Thomas, what's up with you? Thomas: The Fat Controller has taken my branch line away, and given it to some other tank engine called Ryan! Rex: [surprised] What??? Why would he do that? Thomas: [fuming] Because of Gordon, the big bossy boiler, that's why! He called me a silly little tank engine and made me cross! Violet Parr: And that's what happened. Connor Lacey: And we tried to warn Thomas not retaliate but did he listen? No. Norman Price: Though Gordon did started it by calling him silly little tank engine and that cause the accident. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah. So it's his fault. Twilight Sparkle: But Thomas didn't need to react like that. Thomas: Except that I often get back at Gordon many times for teasing me and it works every time. Sweetie Belle: True. But you didn't need to react the way you did. Mike: Oh, big engines always think there better than small engines! Bert: That's right they look down on us! Rex: And even we're the one's on top! Thomas: Exactly! Bert and Rex starts singing a song called Never Overlook A Little Engine Rex, Bert and Mike: [singing] Never overlook a little engine. Little ones are really useful too. We've got trucks to pull, so make 'em extra full. I've never known a job that I couldn't do. Rex: With a little help from me maybe! Rex, Bert and Mike: [singing] Never overlook a little engine. We can take you where you want to go. We may have tiny track, but we'll get you there and back. And hold on to your hats, we don't go slow. Mike: Look out, Thomas! step back as ballast falls onto his trucks. A fantasy sequence shows Thomas' face as the moon while Rex, Bert and Mike fly over him, then they're underwater, swimming. Then the three miniature engines are climbing up a giant cake which has 70th shaped on it. Rex turn around on a small gear and Gordon turns slowly on a bigger gear and looks down at Rex in shock Rex, Bert and Mike: [singing] If you think that bigger's better Then you're making a mistake The ocean isn't wetter than a tiny little lake. A cherry might be tastier than a great big cake. And we can turn around in half the time those big guys take. Mike and Bert crawl like caterpillars in front of Thomas and sprout butterfly wings and fly over him in a forest. They push Thomas up on a rollercoaster slope. Mike pulls sheep, Bert pulls an elephant and Rex pulls a dinosaur on their trucks. They puff with Thomas in front of a sunset, side by side Mike, Bert and Rex: Never overlook a little engine We have set our sights upon the sky You need a lot of puff Bert: Being big is not enough Mike: I've never known a job that I wouldn't try Bert: (spoken) "Ha, ha! Me neither!" Rex: (spoken) "Nor me!" All: Never overlook a little engine Bert: Like me Mike: Like me Rex: Like me All with Thomas: Like us! fantasy sequence ends and everyone laughs Connor Lacey: That is a very good song, guys. Bert: Thanks, Connor. Maisie Lockwood: You were great at singing. Twilight Sparkle: What's your names? Mike: I'm Mike. Bert: My name's Bert. Rex: And I'm Rex. Connor Lacey: Nice to meet you. Mike Flood: Wait a minute! That's my name! Mandy Flood: Don't worry, Dad. We'll use your full name to avoid any confusion. Mike: Yes. I don't want to have any teasing from Rex about it. chuckles Iago: I can see why. Sunset Shimmer: Yep. Apple Bloom: You know what, Crusaders. These minimum gauge engines are just like us. Sweetie Belle: They want to prove to the big engines that they can do big things like them. Scootaloo: Like we want to prove to everypony that we can do big things while trying to earn our cutie marks. The Mask: Yes. I can see you have much in common. Maybe they should start their own society and you can help them. Apple Bloom: If Applejack stops being overprotective like many times and see that we're old enough to can do things by ourselves. Applejack: Apple Bloom, just cause I'm your big sis, I'll let you off this once. Apple Bloom: Great. Finally. Connor Lacey: (remembering Applejack's overprotective way and know that she needs to let Apple Bloom become independent and learn to take care of herself) Applejack, I know you wanna protect Apple Bloom but sometimes, kids will rise to the occasion if you just show them a little trust. consider Connor's words and understands a little Applejack: Well, I suppose I didn't realize that Apple Bloom's growing up to take care of herself. So, I'II let her and her friends do things on their own, even if some of them are dangerous. Connor Lacey: That's good, AJ. Rex: OK, Thomas. Off you go. Mike: They might not be ready for the ballast yet, though. Bert: They need to lay down the new rails first. Thomas: [whistles] Right. I've got it. Rails first, ballast after! Rails first, ballast after. Rails first, ballast after. Rails first, ballast after. scene changes to the construction yard where Thomas and the Irelanders arrived Narrator: Thomas made his way up to the construction yard. is humming to himself when he saw the flatbeds with rails and sleepers on flatbeds nearby Thomas: [humming] Look! Rails and sleepers! What did the small engines say again? [gasps] Rails first, ballast after! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: That's right, Thomas. You memorize what the minimum engines have said. Finn McMissile: Indeed. But we need to be careful around here so that there won't be any accidents. Buzzie: Yeah. Thomas: I'll show everyone just how useful I can be. [humming] moves towards the flatbeds and push them past Duck, Samson, Donald, Douglas, Stanley and some workman who spot him in surprise and run after him, calling him to stop Workers: Hey! Stop! Thomas! Thomas: Everyone here seems excited to see me. I guess they really need my help. Raven Queen: Uh, I don't think that's why they're shouting, Thomas. I think they're trying to warn you about something. Narrator: Thomas didn't realize that the men were trying to flag him down. And he didn't see the danger signs. Workman: Look out! You can't go down there. Arnold McKinley: They are trying to warn us about something! Look! saw that he's heading for the unstable ground Thomas: Cinders and ashes! [He slams on his brakes and stop but the flatbed coupling hooked onto Thomas'